Misunderstood
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: Oneshot...Thunderblast didn't want her life to be like this, none of this was any of her fault. All she wants is one person to understand...


This is what happens when you don't feel like doing homework and you feel bad for Thunderblast...I hope you enjoy it. Kudos to anyone who catches a secret sentence kinda hidden within the text. I don't think it's that hard to spot.

_Disclaimer_: Thunderblast and all Transformers belong to Hasbro and not to me.

* * *

**Misunderstood**

They all have the wrong impression.

_All_ of them!

What did I do wrong? When Starscream freed me from my imprisonment, I grasped a hold of the reigns of my life and was determined to _live_ again. Maybe it's just my armor, or it's my voice, perhaps the paintjob? Honestly, what is it? Why doesn't anyone tell me what I am doing wrong?

"_Sea witch…"_

What dumb Autobot called me that anyway? But sure, I can be a witch if I want to, if I need to be one in order to save my metallic flesh. Plus I was a siren, and stereotypical witches can't sing. I can. I'm not a witch…I just…I don't know.

They don't understand that's what. Not the teensiest little detail about me…and I kind of wish that they would. A poor girl like me doesn't want to be alone in such a big world; she doesn't want to be the only fish in all of Earth's oceans. A friend would be nice…very nice.

Oh don't cry you poor girl, Megatron wouldn't want to see you crying.

But even he doesn't understand…

People used to like me…back before they started to _use_ me. I wasn't the slut or witch or monster by which they call me now. I was a good girl…I never dreamed of hurting anyone. I came from a good part of Cybertron, my parents loved me and I loved them. I wasn't guilty of anything, I was innocent and oh so young. Until that rogue bastard of an Autobot came along…

But nobody wants to listen to me. My opinions don't matter, so long as I am silent and obey my orders…

_Just because we looked like Decepticons…_

Sometimes being a femme is honestly brutal. We're born looking good, well, the majority of us anyway. I was. Mechs _loved _me! They'd do anything for a touch, a glance, a small kiss…they didn't need to get under my armor, they just wanted and did anything they could to win over my spark. A couple of them came so close.

_That accursed Autobot…_

_Keep your silence femme…_

_He killed my family…_

_He destroyed my home…_

_He didn't know what to do with me…_

_He sold me…_

They don't understand…I hate who I am. I didn't get the chance to choose who I wanted to be, all my choices were ripped away from me. I live to survive now. I live to get revenge on that Autobot because I just can't _forget_ how he _destroyed_ me.

My life ended when I was a child. And I can't redeem myself…

_He sold me into prostitution…_

_Those faces…the abhorring breath…those lifeless optics…the pain of ripped wires and fingers tearing into my armor…they always wanted to get deeper inside of me…always they've wanted to rip me apart…because it felt so good to them...but what about how I feel? How I felt? Did they ever care? _

"Just be gentle…"

"Thunderblast?"

I gasped and quickly rolled over so my back was to him. I can't hide my tears forever…I can't hide my pain…my anguish…my suffering, my destruction, my broken face. Even if I told no one would understand…no one would understand the pain I've felt.

I am not a witch.

I am not a monster.

I am not a whore.

I am misunderstood.

_Badly…_

"Thunderblast…"

He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't try to understand. He wouldn't care to understand. He could understand, but he just wouldn't. But I can't hide myself from him. I am broken already and bleeding through the cracks…he'll see through me.

There's no point in hiding anymore.

I roll over and look at him, his optics are soft, but he doesn't understand. He was the one who called me a monster…a witch…a whore…

_I died when I was a child…_

"What's wrong?"

_You…_

"Thunderblast."

_You killed me…_

"Answer me."

_I will not forget the pain…_

_Anguish…  
Manipulation…_

_Torment…  
Hate…  
Unsightliness…  
Numbness…  
Destruction…  
Emptiness…  
Rage…  
Bruises…  
Lies…  
Atrocities…  
Sins…  
Torture…_

"Jetfire…" I whimpered.

His arms encircled me and pulled me closer to him. He was gentle, he cared, and I would never let Megatron know about my Autobot. He understood.

"You know I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing me lightly, "You know I would take back the past if I could."

_My killer.  
My seller.  
My enemy.  
My savior.  
My love.  
My everything._

I cannot forget. I can forgive. I can go on, misunderstood. He knows. He understands. That's all that matters.

My silence is broken.

* * *

Well, I guess that was weird enough for you guys. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
